User blog:Chewiki/The Very Manly Diary of Austin Northrop: Chapter I
Russel, my cousin, was in trouble. Again. Really, how bad could this school be if they kept on giving him second chances? Of course, they might be afraid to not ''give him tons of second chances. I thought about all of this as I rode my bike to the legendary school of Bullworth. I would somewhat miss Bullworth Public Schools, although it wasn't like I had any friends out side of the Star Wars club at my old school. Still, it was familiar. The bicycle's wheels screeched against the pavement as stopped in front of the school. ''So, this is Bullworth . . . it can't be that bad, can it? I hopped off of my bike and walked akwardly to the middle of the courtyard. Holy crap, that library is huge! ''I thought excitedly, looking at the monsterous palace of knowledge. ''Maybe I can take a quick peek at the Library before I get my uniform . . . I started to walk over to the Library when I saw someone wearing a white, untucked t-shirt egging the Library. He glanced at me and stopped throwing eggs. I saw a sinister smile play across his lips. "Greetings," I said, holding my right hand up in a classic Star Trek "Spock Sign". "Shut up," the aggresive boy said, giving me a large shove. I stumbled backward and fell to the ground. The aggressive boy laughed heartily. Who does this guy think he is? I stood up and held up my fists up in what could pass as a fighting stance. The aggresive boy laughed again and pushed me over once more, this time harder. "Trent, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice called from afar. The aggresive boy-Trent?-glanced over his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon Tom, can't I ever have fun with the new kid?" he laughed, and then proceeded to kick me. I groaned. "Trent, stop it, for God's sake," Tom said, walking over to where I was so I could get a good look at him. He was wearing the same exact clothing as Trent was, only with a big, ugly black eye. He helped me stand up and gave me a friendly pat on the back. "You alright, buddy?" "I think so," I said, rubbing my neck. "I just wish-" before I got to finish my sentence, there was the sound of glass shattering and a puff of green smoke. It smelled terrible, worse, even, than the time Russel had mexican dinner. Suddenly a high-pitched voice called out. "Over here!" the voice said, and it sounded like they had their nose plugged. Without thinking, I ran over to the voice and followed him into the library. Once we were inside, I took a deep gulp of air. After I caught my breath, I took in my surroundings. It was quiet, and serene, and everyone was wearing the same green vest that the kid who saved me was wearing. I peered over at the boy who saved me. He was extremely skinny, wore glasses and seemed to hunch slightly. "Greetings," he said, holding up his hand in a Spock Sign. "I don't suppose you know the rest?" I nodded. "Live long and prosper," I replied, giving the boy the Spock Sign. "I never got to thank you for what you did. Would you mind telling me your given name?" "Earnest Jones," he replied. "Yours?" "Austin Northrop," I said, smiling. Everyone wearing the green sweaters gasped. Earnest leaned in closer. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Russel ''Northrop, would you?" he said, his voice trembling. "Yeah, why?" I said, not so puzzled by his fear. Russel is a ''huge ''guy, fear of him was not so uncommon. "Because . . ." Earnest stammered. "Because . . . you know the guys who were bothering you outside, in the white shirts?" he inquired. "Yeah, so?" "They're Bullies," he said, as if it should be obvious. When I looked puzzled, he went on. "Alright, Austin, lemme give you a rundown of this school. In this school, there are five groups of friends called ''cliques. Each clique has a rivalry with another clique and a clique leader. I'm the leader of the Nerds." Earnest straightended up importantly. "And your cousin Russel in the leader of the Bullies," he eyed me suspiciously. "''You're ''not a Bully, are you?" I sighed. "Of course not! I just got bullied by a Bully! And, besides, do I ''look ''like a Bully?" I held my hands out as if to showcase my scrawny body. "I guess not . . ." Earnest said, relaxing. "Hey, you wanna play Grottos and Gremlins with me?" "Later, man, I gotta get my uniform," I said, dissapointed. "Oh," he said, looking down at the ground. Then he straightened up. "Hey, I've got an idea! How about you hang out with us, then you can just take an Astronomy Club sweater!" he smiled. Joining a clique? On my first day? "Sure!" I said enthusiastically. "Alright," he said. "But I have to warn you: My knight will crush you!" I laughed and followed him through one of the doors in the Library. In it, there was a table with all sorts of medevial figures and people dressed up as wizards and knights. "Everyone," Earnest said, and the chit-chat stopped immediatly. "Welcome our newest clique member . . . Austin!!" Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile. "Brave knight, kneel before me," one of them said. I kneeled at his knees. "I, Melvin O'Connor, hearby dub you Grand Wizard of the Misidonian lands and all their magical peoples!" The cheering grew louder. I stood up and Melvin put a giant wizard's hat on top of my head. Someone behind me slipped on a green astronomy club vest. I high-fived Melvin and turned around to look at my new friends. My new family. I was one of them now. Category:Blog posts